mychemicalromancefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Emosworld
IMPORTANT: While waiting for a response, be sure to check my list of Frequently Asked Questions to see if you can get your answer faster! Adminship Yes, it is if you'd like to try to revive a dead wiki. I assume you mean this one? Angela (talk) 10:04, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Hello Wow, I've like been gone for so long I'm surprised to see all these new edits. Thanks a bunch. I'll try to do my share of work in developing this wiki. You have a lot of experiance with wikis I take it (I haven't strayed far from Wikipedia in a while) so *durm roll* I'm making you into an admin! – Zntrip 00:06, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :I didn't realize that, anyway, any first order of business stuff? There's so much stuff to do I don't know where to start. :P – Zntrip 00:31, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Hello I'm Webkinz Mania from the Cartoon Network Wiki and SuperFlash101 sent me to post this: "Hello. This is SuperFlash101. You have blocked me for an entire year because I replaced a stub of a page with the construction of a better one. I am a respected user on several wikis and a sysop of my own. I love this band, and have a huge idea to improve the wiki. I can make it better, and remove speculation like Gerard is dead. Please unblock me. Thank you. -SuperFlash101" Anyway, I didn't write it and you should check CN Wikia to see the proof. Thanks. Webkinz Mania 21:42, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. I think he will be over it. Webkinz Mania 23:01, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for unblocking me! You won't be sorry. :) --SuperFlash101 04:32, 19 January 2009 (UTC) no theme? Why don't you have a custom theme set for your wiki? flaminglawyer 02:53, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :Unfortunately, I don't know how to. €MØŠwô®L[) 07:40, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ::Would you like some help? I'm quite experienced in themes/CSS, and I'm willing to help. I'm thinking a black-and-white theme with some minor gray elements: How about you? flaminglawyer 22:37, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :::Close your eyes and hold out your hand... ! flaminglawyer 21:04, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :Could you make me an admin ("sysop") so I could design a theme for this wiki? I just did Wikitubia's theme (from the default monaco one on this wiki to the one it has now), and I'd like to do the same here. flaminglawyer 22:00, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ::Erm, when I say "do the same here," I don't mean I'm using the same theme. I meant that I was making a theme from nothing. flaminglawyer 22:14, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :::As you've noticed, the theme isn't looking perfect. The cache isn't purging properly, meaning that I have to wait ~2 hours for the changes to take effect. If anything is looking weird, it's probably fixed, but not showing up yet. It's not my fault. It is coming along pretty well though; if you have any suggestions/criticisms, please, don't be shy. Thanks, flaminglawyer 02:19, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::::This new theme really fits the "My Chemical Romance" theme. I like it! Way better than the previous blue and white. €MØŠwô®L[) 08:08, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Eh, I've still got some work to do; I'm leaving all the major colors, but the link colors are really starting to mess with my head. I'll work on it. flaminglawyer 03:47, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Crap No one cares if you say crap. IT'S NOT A BAD WORD!!!--Kinkum 17:16, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :Whatever. Not my fault if you face a hefty ban, i dont care. €MØŠwô®L[) 09:06, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Hey if you get banned from a wiki... do you get banned from them all?--Kinkum 23:21, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :No, just the particular one that you offended on. €MØŠwô®L[) 08:32, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Oh thanks for the information.-- 17:47, 18 August 2009 (UTC) 2012 Grammy Countdown Greetings! My name is Scott, and I work for Wikia on their Community Development Team. With the Grammy Awards rapidly approaching, we'd like to involve your wiki in our 2012 Grammy Countdown contest by temporarily adding the above banner to the "News" section on your main page. The details of the contest can be found HERE, we're just looking to give your users a chance to join in on the Grammy excitement, and win that $100 iTunes gift card. :) Please [[User talk:XD1|'hit me up on my talk page']] as soon as you can and let me know if you're willing to join us in the event, so I can add the contest banner and we can get your users informed on how to enter. Thank you for your time! :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:56, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Since I didn't hear back from you, and we've had nothing but positive feedback from every other wiki involved, I've gone ahead and added the banner. If you decide you don't want to participate, feel free to remove it, but we're hoping you'll come along for the ride. :) ::::http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 20:27, January 30, 2012 (UTC) hey helped clean up some pages for the wiki hehe. big MCR fan 14:07, July 10, 2013 (UTC)